The Cullens Throw a Party
by jasperissexy
Summary: bella says something stupid, and emmett and alice begin their plotting, edward get drunk, and feels lustful for everyone...slightly ooc...but thats because we are dealing with drunken vampires
1. The Idea

Cullen's have a PAR-TAY!!!

RPOV

I was lounging on the couch with my brother Jasper, watching my adorable husband Emmett, and my sister Alice playing Guitar Hero. Emmett bet Alice that he could get a perfect score on the song "Through the Fire and Flames" on expert. Of course Alice agreed with a sly smile. She probably saw herself winning the bet. So far both were giving a flawless performance. Emmett was determined though to win. I could see him thinking of a plan to make Alice mess up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Alice said in her sugary sweet voice, "I think you'd be quite sad if you broke the game."

"Why do you spoil all my fun Alice?" he said angrily

"Because I like winning," she said as she pushed the wrong button on Emmett's guitar ruining his perfect performance. Emmett growled at Alice, who looked at Emmett and laughed, unafraid of his menacing face.

Then Emmett broke out into a smile and laughed "Sometimes Alice, you are HUGELY annoying".

"That's why you love me," she said twirling around gracefully, and then sitting in Jaspers lap. Then a HUGE evil smile broke across her face, as she went into a blank face.

"Oh god, Alice, what now?" I asked, scared of her reply. Jasper sent out a wave of calm, we would need it when she answered.

"You'll find out in exactly one minute," she replied.

Then Edward and Bella came into the living room. "What are you all doing?" asked Edward. Like he needed to know. He could just read our minds to find out; he was only doing it for Bella's sake. Bella was the worst thing that could've happened to our family, but the best thing for Edward, and I hated her for it. Edward growled as he heard my thoughts.

"Alice had a vision," said Jasper calmly. He was the only one who could really deal with Alice's craziness.

"Oh, so Edward what are we doing this weekend since Carlisle and Esme are gone this weekend?" Bella asked innocently, not knowing what would happen when she said that sentence.

"Carlisle and Esme are gone?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Oh Bella, love, I really wish you hadn't said that," Edward said as he place his face in his hands.

"Why?" she asked. Was she really that dumb?

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Emmett screamed in his booming voice, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Alice jumped up and high-fived Emmett with the same evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh no," Edward and I said as the same time. Jasper seemed to have died, as he fell on the couch, with his eyes closed, and was not breathing.

"Oh," was all Bella said.

"Congratulations Bella, you've won the understatement of the year award," I said menacingly.

"Be nice Rosie, baby" Emmett said. I shot him my worst glance.

"Is there any way we can talk you two out of this?" Jasper asked wearily.

"Nope," Alice said, as she began dialing the phone to invite every teenager in Fork. I wasn't exaggerating.

"Well I guess we have to deal with it," Jasper said calmly.

"Traitor," I said low enough for only him to hear as I flipped my hair.


	2. Vamps get Crunk?

**Disclaimer: No poseo Twilight ... pero poseo realmente los libros ******** (translation: I don't own Twilight…but I do own the books ********)**

BPOV

After Alice called everyone within a 10 mile radius of Forks, she began pacing back in forth in front of the rest of us like a drill sergeant.

"Okay, we have 3 hours to make this party happen," she said in a very serious, businesslike tone.

"Oh is that all," Rosalie smirked. Alice shot her a look that made my hairs stand up on my neck. Rose immediately was silenced.

"Emmett, you and Rose can go get the kegs and other alcoholic beverages. Emmett DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT drink it all again. That's why Rose is going with you, to make sure you behave. Jasper, you can set the mood for the party," Alice giggled at her little joke, and the quickly became serious again, "make this place look like a VIP club in New York. Edward and Bella, you can go to the store and get the food and other drinks."

We all stood in shock for a moment as we took a moment to process the instructions Alice just threw at us at rapid fire. "WELL? What the hell are you waiting for? GO!"

Everyone immediately ran to their cars. No one wanted to face Alice's newly found wrath. Edward practically threw me in his car to get away from her faster.

"Sorry love," Edward said as he accelerated out of the garage.

"What's with Alice?" I asked. I had never seen Alice like this, and frankly, I never wanted to see this side of her again.

"She gets like this when she plans parties. She likes things to be perfect. You should've seen what she did to Emmett at the last house party we had about 20 years back." Edward chuckled.

I was slightly afraid to ask but I did anyways, "What did she do to Emmett last time?"

"Well, Alice gave him the task to purchase the alcohol, and he drank it all on the way home," he said.

"Oh," what he said explained it all.

"That's not even the worse part. Apparently, alcohol affect vampires the same way it does humans, except the effects take place quicker. So Emmett came home stumbling, and we had no clue what had happened, and I couldn't understand his thoughts. We still had the party, but the whole night we were worried about Emmett. Alice was crushed that he single handedly ruined her party. When Carlisle came home the next day, he figured out what happened to Emmett, and well, Alice ripped his head off." I burst out laughing as I imagined little Alice ripping Emmett's head off his massive head.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile as we pulled into the grocery store to purchase the food.

**Hope you lurved it. My cousin and I always wondered what would happen if a vampire drank alcohol. Now you know. :P**

**Also this is going to have a slowish start, but it will get better I promise.**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated as always and if you do I'll give you cyber cookie.**


	3. Alice Goes Crazy

APOV

I was just finishing off the decorations with Jasper as Bella and Edward came in through the garage door, their arms filled with groceries.

"Where do you want this Alice?" Bella asked in a slightly frightened tone.

"In the kitchen for now, I'll lay it out in a few minutes," I said, "Oh and by the way your clothes for the party are in my room on the front of my closet door."

"Alice!" Bella groaned. Did she seriously think that she would be allowed to show up to an Alice Cullen party dressed the way she was? I gave her a look that no one would dare to cross, and she ran upstairs, almost falling up the stairs.

"Edward, you need to change too," I said in my sweetest voice. This tended to scare Edward more. He knew this meant I was up to no good.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked.

"What you're wearing is fine…if you're planning on going on a day trip to Wal Mart." Edward unwillingly trudged up the stairs.

Jasper came over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Alice, you need to calm down," he said as he sent a wave of calm into the room.

"Jasper, please stop this nonsense. I can't be calm when I'm planning the perfect party. People will be arriving in exactly…" my voice trailed off, as I searched the future for when exactly the first people would arrive, "OH MY GOD, only fifty-three minutes! Where the hell is Rose and Emmett?" Jasper's wave of calm was shattered with my sudden sense of extreme anxiousness.

Right on cue Emmett and Rose walked in, ferociously making-out.

"Get a room," Jasper mumbled. There was no acknowledgment that either heard him. Rose did however have a half empty bottle of Vodka in her hand. My worst fear was happening all over again.

"What. Did. You. Do." I said through my teeth. Again, no acknowledgment. I ran over to them and practically flung them to opposite sides of the room with my vampire strength. Emmett's head accidentally went through the wall. _Good_, I thought.

"Chill Alice, there's still LOTS left, we only had this vodka, I swear," Rose slurred. I could've did died if I wasn't already dead.

"You two are unbelievable!" I shrieked as I dragged them upstairs. I threw Emmett into Edward's room. Edward looked puzzled, but understood what I wanted as soon as thought it. I wanted Emmett dressed, and sobered up a bit. I continued to drag Rose with me down the hall into my room. I flung open my room, and threw Rose on my bed, who was now giggling hysterically.

Bella looked at Rose, and then at me. She nodded once to let me know she understood. Then she said "Alice, I don't know about this dress. It's a little short." I looked at Bella. She looked stunning in the black, off the shoulder Versace dress, and Silver Louboutin heels.

"Bella, please, don't complain, just help me get Loosey Lucy over here dressed, and sobered up a little bit." Rose was now doing a headstand on one of the posts on my bed, her eyes were slightly crossed.

"Er, sure," she said, raising one eyebrow at Rose. I picked out a black lace Chanel dress and vintage purple patent leather flats.

"Help Rose with these," I commanded Bella, as I quickly changed into black leather leggings and a patterned top.

"I love you, Bella," I heard Rose screech. Next time, I am getting the booze, I thought to myself.


	4. AN

**So I haven't had a lot of reviews or anything…. It makes me sadish. So I won't continue until I get 5 more reviews, which is a respectable amount right now I believe.**

**If you don't I'll send Mike Newton to stalk you. We wouldn't want that now do we?**

**Anyway…you really want the next chapter cause its part 1 of the party and hilarity is ensured as Edward gets crunk…something I think we all want to see. :D**

**See ya later home skillets.**


	5. Mike to the Rescue

BPOV

Alice and I finished dressing Rosalie, despite the disturbing things she was saying. I now knew more about Rose and Emmett's sex life than I ever wanted to know. Alice's face was livid. She was so mad at Rose and Emmett's behavior. Today was not the day to cross Alice.

Suddenly out of nowhere Rose began sobbing. "What's wrong Rosie?" Alice said, her maternal instincts suddenly coming out of nowhere.

"I want Emmy!" she wailed. "Emmy" suddenly burst through the door, without bothering to open it. It was a little disturbing. He jumped on to the bed and leaped on Rose. Edward was close behind. He raised one eyebrow when he saw what Alice had put me in, and I blushed, and then blushed even harder when I saw what he was wearing. Was it even allowed to be that sexy?

"Er, Alice, people are coming up the driveway," Edward said cautiously.

"Shit! Jasper, put on some music!" she yelled downstairs, then faced Edward. "Can you mange the task of bringing the alcohol in? Bella should probably help." She quickly added, as her face went blank. Edward barely managed to stifle his guffaw as he say what was going on in Alice's strange head. Then he grabbed me as we raced into the garage.

"What did Alice see?" I asked Edward as I began grabbing as many bags as I could manage. Silence. "Edward?" I asked peering over the top of Rose's BMW.

He had a strange look on his face. I've only seen that face once before when he was…thirsty, I concluded. I quickly checked myself over to make sure I wasn't bleeding. I wasn't. What was going on?

"Bella, I need to leave. These drinks, there too tempting, they smell almost as delicious as blood," and he raced out of the garage. Did I just hear him right? Suddenly, Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben parked right in front of the garage.

MPOV

"Bella!" I said excitedly. She looked gorgeous in her dress. She blushed and her cheeks turned an adorable pink. Why couldn't Jess look like her? If stupid Cullen didn't get to her first, Bella would've been mine.

"Hi Mike," she said in a monotone voice. She had several bags of booze in her arms.

"Do you need any help bringing that stuff in?" I asked helpfully.

"Uh, I guess I do. Thanks," she said sounding a little confused. I went over and grabbed a few bags out of Rosalie's awesome car. Ben came to help to, pulling out the last few bags.

"Looks like somebody already had some," joked Ben, as he pulled out a few empty vodka bottles. Grey Goose, I noted. Man, the Cullen's weren't ones to be cheap.

"Emmett," mumbled Bella, sounding slightly pissed.

We brought the booze into the house, and the place looked awesome, and music was already thumping through their awesome stereo system. Like a real club. The Cullen's really knew how to throw a party. Alice and Rose were in the corner, and I looked like they were arguing. Emmett came over and lifted all of Bella's bags with one arm. Man that guy was strong. I bet it was steroid. He immediately took out a bottle from the bag with his other hand, popped off the top and chugged down half of it in about a second. Weird, I thought.

"Um, where do you want this stuff Bella?" I asked.

"Over by the bar I guess. Emmett, can take care of it. Right Emmett?" she sneered.

"Sure little sis!" His words were slightly slurred. The Cullen's were some weirdoes that's for sure.

**I lied; Eddie doesn't get drunk in this one. He does in the next one though. I had to add this chapter though otherwise thee next part wouldn't make much sense. So you'll have to wait until you give me 5 more reviews.**

**I'll give you a cyber Edward if you do :) **


	6. Edward Finds the Joys of Alcohol

**So what the hell is going on with the whole alcohol smells deelish to vampires? I don't know…it just does. Just thought I'd say that so people weren't all like WTF is she on.**

**Also Edward is **_**very**_** OOC…but its ok because we all like laughing at Edward.**

**Anyway…onward to the story**

**Oh Disclaimer thing: No ownage…I just Taylor Lautner as he is taking me to prom this year (I wish)**

EDPOV

The party was going on at full swing now, and Alice was finally relaxed. She seemed to be enjoying herself, now that she didn't have to worry about drunken vampires. Since everyone else was drunk, Emmett and Rose blended in perfectly with the other party-goers.

However there was alcohol every where and it smelt so good. I was hardly able to resist my temptations. It was like smelling Bella's sent for the first time all over again. I had no clue how Alice's thoughts were not focused on the sweet elixir. Jasper wasn't thinking about it either. He was too annoyed by all the drunken filled lust in the room.

Suddenly Bella appeared and wrapped one arm around me. "You're not drinking anything," I stated.

"I don't really like the taste," she said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I let go of my sense of control. "What the hell is wrong with you woman! It smells so delicious. I am unable to control my desire for the delightful beverages!" I ran over to the bar with my vampire speed, everyone was too drunk to notice anyways, and started chugging as many bottles of the sweet elixir down my throat, and within a minute the supply of our booze had quickly diminished. A new sensation had taken over my mind, everything was swirling, and I felt invincible, and also…I loved EVERYONE!

"WOMAN! Where's my women?" I screamed.

Bella quickly came over to my side, almost tripping on some innocent partiers on her way over. "Edward! What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Bella, you have to try this stuff, it gooooooooood," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, you're drunk," she giggled.

"No I'm not! Why is it so hot in here? I need to take my clothes off," I said, ripping my shirt off. I heard a few gasps from a few girls as they admired my awsomeness. Jessica sauntered over.

"Looking good Cullen," she slurred.

"Shut up Jessica, I don't love you, just my Bella poo," I said, and then I changed my mind. "Wait, Jessica, I _do _love you! I love EVERYONE!" I screamed.

Suddenly Alice appeared. She looked mad. "Put your goddamn shirt on Edward," she said through her teeth.

"Chillax, Alice, have a drink," I said as I popped a bottle into her surprised mouth, and she quickly swallowed.

"WOW, THIS STUFF IS AMAZING!" Alice shouted.

"Why are you shouting?" I asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she giggled, and began dancing wildly to the music, slightly tripping with all her drunkenness. "BELLA, HAVE A DRINK!" she shouted.

Bella just rolled her eyes, and went to sulk in the corner.

"Wait, Bella! I love you!" I said stumbling my way over to her. "I love you too, Miss Sexy Lady with the big butt," I said as I passed a lovely looking human. She smiled at me. It made me feel pretty.

**Teehee, Edward said chillax. I know I said I wouldn't update until I had 5 more reviews, but I like writing this too much, and don't really want to wait that long.**

**Also you should check out my flog (fashion blog) cuz you lurve me.**

**.**


	7. The Dance Off

**I have been getting lots of story favorite thingys, but no one is reviewing and it's making me sad. Actually I am sad with another thing…apparently my current boy toy person thingy has problemos with committing (his name is ironically Edward) oh well…boys suck anyway…I might have to come over all lesbo…jk…maybe**

**Anyways enough about my sad little life…Onwards to the drunken sexy manpires!**

EMPOV

My favorite song suddenly started playing on our amazing stereo system. It was "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls.

"OMG! This is my jam!" I shouted.

"Oh, monkey man! Come dance with your sexy, hot, blonde wife!" slurred Rosalie, who was in a grinding foursome with some girly humans I've never seen in my life. So I got in the middle, and they made me into a delicious Emmett sandwich. Then I jumped out and did some of my own dance moves. I thought they were quite sexy, and soon a circle had formed around me. I began break dancing. Soon Edward and Jasper had joined me and we had a spontaneous perfectly choreographed break dancing sequence. Like the kinds you see in movies.

Then suddenly Rosalie came walking into the middle, and began dancing in a very irresistible way. There was much booty shaking involved.

Suddenly someone had changed the song to "All Night" by Damian Marley. Alice joined Rose and they did some perfectly sequenced dance moves. We fellas knew what to do. It had become a dancing battle royale. We began dancing were the girls left off, and the circle around us went wild. The girls kicked it up a notch, making the people on those weird dance movies like "Step Up" look like toddlers. The crowd went crazy.

Then Newton had to ruin it all, as he jumped in and did the weird ground humping move. I think he was trying to the worm, but it wasn't working. It went completely silent. Then Edward tossed Newton outside, and the awsomeness continued.

In the end, Rose and Alice won. I think it was because they had boobs, but I couldn't be sure, as Jasper had been filling up on Mountain Lion lately, and was growing some attractive man boobs. I had named them Frida and Claudette and it made him self-conscious, so Carlisle made me stop calling them that.

I wanted a rematch, but someone changed it some weird emo song, and Jasper had fallen back into his emo-like stupor. Edward was still dancing like a mad man though, and was drinking rum. Bella was over by him, looking embarrassed at her boyfriend, as he had many girls dancing with him suggestively. Edward was turning into quite the ladies man. It made me fell proud of my little, virgin, brother. I put heavy emphasis on the virgin part, hoping he wasn't to drunk to miss that little thought.

APOV

"Ohmigee! Rosie isn't this, like, soooo much fun?" I asked.

"Alice, never drink alcohol again. You act as if someone just gave you speed. Or a lot of pixie sticks," she slurred.

Gosh she was still such a bitch. "Rose, you're such an effing bitch!" I began crying.

"Good," she said, and she tossed her golden locks of gorgeousness off her shoulder. Many of the boys gave her _very_ suggestive looks.

I ran over to my Jazzy, and gave him a lust filled kiss. He was slightly taken aback, but he had no complaints. Even though he wasn't as drunk as an Irish person (no offense to the people of the Emerald Isle), he fully enjoyed himself.

"What's this for?" he asked in between breaks.

"Rose is a bee-yotch, with an oversized crotch," I replied.

"Maybe she should be a bitch more often," he said as he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom. Oh-la-la.

**Yo quiero review-ios. (my spanglish is not the best…as I do not have the talent of foreign languages, as my lovely Spanish teacher says) also…happy 2009! That reminds me…I have to make a resolution. Hmm.**


	8. Bella's No Fun :

**I got a complaint that I was to OOC, so I wrote this chapter to show that not everyone is OOC, just the drunken characters :)**

**Disclaimer:**** propia nada ... solo esta cláusula de exención de responsabilidad**

**(I love writing things in español as it confuses people…unless you are of course, a person on spanglish speaking descent)**

**p.s. Bella's no fun :(**

BPOV

The party was _finally_ starting to slow down as more and more people started leaving, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rose however, were not showing any signs of slowing down.

I walked over to where Edward was dancing wildly and said, "Edward, can you please calm down? Maybe you could stop drinking." I had to dodge one of his flailing arms to avoid having my head cracked open by my drunken vampire boyfriend.

"NEVER!" he shouted as he began doing the disco. I sighed and went to go stand next to Jasper, who had just came down the stairs after disappearing for a long time.

"Why are you so glum Bella?" he asked.

"Edward," I sighed, and Jasper nodded in an understanding way. "Why is he doing this?"

"It's actually quite funny to see him like this, as he's always in his room listening to emo music. That's why people think I'm emo. It's because Edward's moods always have me down," he sounded slightly angry.

"How much longer is this behavior going to last?" I asked.

"Well, last time, when Emmett was drunk, it lasted all night," said Jasper.

"You're not worried about Alice at all?" I asked, slightly mad. Jasper seemed to think this was a joke.

"Alice will be Alice," his words seemed to explain everything. He looked adoringly at his drunken wife. Then his eyes grew wide as he saw what Alice was up to. "Alice, no, please, keep your shirt on," he said, as he went over to knock some sense into his wife. I was alone again. I leaned against the wall and slid down it to sit on the ground, to wait for this nightmare to be over with. I just wanted my beautiful, perfect, and adoring Edward back.

Emmett came over and sat down next to me. "LITTLE SISTER!" he shouted, hugging me a little too tightly for my comfort.

"Go away Emmett," I said.

"Man, why are you such a kill joy Bella, you can't ever enjoy yourself unless your precious Eddie-kinz is attached at your hip."

"That's not true!" I shouted, but it was true. It was like a part of me was missing when Edward was gone.

"YES IT IS!" he shouted in his booming voice. He was a little scary when he said things in his booming voice of his. I moved over a bit.

"Just go back to making out with Rose," I sighed, as I hugged my knees.

"Okay," he said as he leaped up.

I noticed that the last people had left, and my vampire family was still acting like they were at the beginning of the party. I sighed as I began to walk up the stairs to go into Edward's room and sleep on his stupid couch.

**Eh, I think this is a boring chapter…I like things better when people are OOC, but I had to end the party some how!**


	9. DEAD BELLA!

EDPOV

"ALICE! Where did ze lovely Bellisimo go off to?" I asked my adoring sister, who was doing head spins.

"Upstairs," she said while maintaining perfect balance.

I quickly ran up the stairs to get to the most beautiful human ever, even though she really didn't think so. However, she was fo shizzle the hottest girl on the planet, except for maybe Angelina Jolie... but I had my suspicions about that woman, I mean no way she could look that sexy and not be a ladypire.

As I reached to the top of the stairs, my spidy senses began to tingle; well it was more of my Bella senses. Something was wrong with my beloved. I slammed open my door, and feared the worse. My eyes quickly fell upon my hearts desire, which was lying on the ground, and she wasn't breathing, and I didn't hear a heart beat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and ran over to my loves corpse. Suddenly Bella entered my room.

"Edward what wrong?" she said panicked.

I looked at Bella and then I looked at the girl in my arms, who was also defiantly Bella.

"OMC! You must be Bella's evil twin sister, and you murdered Bella! Now I will murder YOU!" I said as I leaped up to tear off evil Bella's head, but I missed by about 20 ft and landed into a strangely placed garbage can.

"Edward, you're drunk, and I'm Bella, and that is your life sized Bella doll you had especially made for when you have to go out of town." She stated in a tired voice.

I suddenly remembered, and I also realized I was stuck. "Bella? A little help love?" I said in my most smoldering voice.

Then that bitch just looked at me and walked away. Then I remembered I was a vampire and had super human strength, so I busted myself out. Then Alice's shrill voice called out for me…something about having another dance off. But I had to find Bella and show that bitch who wore the pants in this relationship.

I ran over to Bella, and grabbed her by the arms, and then I saw her beautiful face, and I forgot everything…or maybe that was just the alcohol, I wasn't really sure which. We stared into each others eyes, and we immediately began kissing ferociously.

"Gross Edward," said Bella pulling back.

"What?"

"You're slobbering all over my face…I think you got some saliva in my eye"

Then she stomped over to my couch and layed down, muttering a "fuck you" before dozing off.

I was mad at first, but then I remembered about the dance off part 2, and skipped downstairs in a cheerful manner.


	10. The End

**Its been a while since I've updated this story…so here is the part to of the most epic dance battle in the history of history…I hope it was worth the wait**

APOV

By now everyone had left what was sure to be the party of year, and quite possibly the century if I had anything to do with it. It was 5 o'clock and we we're going to have another dance battle. Girls vs. Boys again but this time Mike wouldn't ruin it. This dance battle was going to be EPIC.

"Bella! Where do you think you're going? You're going to miss the epicness!" I shouted as Bella was going back upstairs with a blanket and a few pillows.

"I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up until you're all normal again."

What a party pooper.

So anyway Rose and I got into position while Jasper set the mood, Emmett turned on the music, and Edward, um, took off his shirt. (a/n: phrowr!)

The music started and Rose and I began dancing very sexy like, well what we thought was sexy. We couldn't exactly tell because our judgment was impaired. Then the guys began doing some crazy angry gangster dance, well Jasper and Emmett did, Edward was doing pirouettes and giggling like a school girl. No one was really sure why.

Then once again our dance battle was ruined as we figured out why Edward was giggling as he ripped off all of his clothes and was running around the house screaming and giggling. We just stared at him in shock, as Edward never did this. Ever.

Then I had a vision.

"Emmett! Jasper! Get some clothes on the ballerina over there! Esme and Carlisle will be home in 34 seconds!"

Rose and I started cleaning up, making sure everything looked impeccable before Esme got home. However our attempts were futile, as our parents came home.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Carlisle.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" shouted Edward, still naked.

"I see." Esme said, understanding everything that had happened

"You're grounded, all of you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Edward.

"Yes, now all of you clean this up, and pull yourself together Edward, you're being extremely OOC", said Esme.

We all sighed and cleaned up and prepared for our epic punishment that was sure to come.

All of a sudden Jake popped up out of nowhere.

"No Jake! Get out of here! It can't end like this!" shouted Emmett.

"Sadly, it must end sometime leeches." Said Jake.

"Where did you even come from?" I asked.

"That's not important, now we must da…"

"Don't even say it dog!" screeched Rose.

"DANCE!" shouted Jake.

So we all did the end of the story dance, to the song "Imma Be" by the Black Eyed Peas.

And Edward was still naked.

THE END

**Yes if you have read my Secret Identities story, then you know Jake pops out of nowhere for the end of chapter dance, but this time he popped out for the end of story dance. So yes this story is officially over. I know it's vair sad but you know it had to come to an end, but don't fret! I'm working on Cedward Baked a Cake, and the oh so infamous Secret Identities stories.**


End file.
